Raking and disposing of leaves can be a time consuming and burdensome task. Raking leaves requires a considerable amount of manual labor and once the leaves are raked, they must then be deposited into a trash receptacle. Other debris on a lawn must also be collected such as cut grass, sticks, twigs, and litter. Thus, a person may be required to periodically rake their lawn or backyard throughout the year, particularly during fall.
Many people rake leaves and debris into a pile and then insert the debris into a garbage bag for disposal. However, this requires the user to pick up the leaves and debris by hand which can be inefficient and undesirable. Alternatively, the user may try to rake leaves directly into a garbage bag, however, it can be difficult to hold the garbage bag in an open position while simultaneously raking leaves into the bag. Thus, an improved means for disposing of debris is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to funnels for filling containers with debris. These devices include rectangularly shaped hoppers for insertion within a refuse bag, whereby the hoppers include tapered upper portions and elongated distal ends. Other devices include refuse bag holders having clamps for attachment onto a refuse bag. These devices, however, fail to provide an inlet portion having a rectangular funnel shape and an outlet portion having a pair of mounting brackets configured to removably mount to a trash receptacle.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to trash collecting devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.